endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Bamboo Jungle
Overview One team strategically breaks up the strongest alliance by pitting them against each other in today's Temple Mission. Foes must become friends and work together to change the course of the game. But will this new bond do more harm than good? Episode Summary The fallout of Monroe and Bryanah's decision to choose the Gray and Purple teams to join their "superteam" in the Temple Mission is still reverberating the following morning in the jungle. Although some of the players who were not chosen by Yellow, such as Kareem from the Red team, admit that Yellow made a wise decision, Tom and Vanetta are disappointed that Yellow chose strategy over friendship. Now, Brown feels like they're in a do-or-die situation — if they lose the day's mission, there's a good chance they'll be heading to Temple that evening. Later on, the contestants meet with JD to find out about the day's Temple mission. But first, JD reiterates that the three teams comprising the winning superteam will be immune from being sent to Temple that evening. The game that will decide which superteam is safe is called Bamboo Jungle. Essentially, it's an obstacle course that will force the contestants to jump over, crawl under, and maneuver through various bamboo-pole barriers in order to reach the finish line before their competitors. Only in this game, every member of each team is tied to one another with rope and the leader must guide their team through the entire course! The Yellow–Gray–Purple team decides that Chris will be their leader in this mission; the Red– Brown–Orange team chooses Demian to lead them through this daunting challenge. Both superteams take their positions, and JD starts the game. In the beginning, the two teams are neck and neck, despite the Yellow–Gray–Purple team's having to literally drag Monroe for a good portion of the early stretch. But trouble eventually hits the Red–Brown–Orange team, when Vanetta gets stuck while crawling underneath an obstacle. The Yellow–Gray–Purple superteam takes a commanding lead, and doesn't let up the rest of the way, winning the game. The Red–Brown–Orange team concedes defeat and doesn't even finish the course. Despair is easily read on the losing team's faces — two of those teams will automatically go to Temple that evening, and one team won't be coming back. Back at the huts, the winning teams are on cloud nine (despite the returning rain). Tom and Demian, though, can't help but relive their mission loss. For the winners, the time has come to debate which teams will go to Temple. Gray doesn't want Orange to go and Yellow doesn't want Brown to go, so unfortunately for Rachel and Kareem, the Red team is the easiest choice. Choosing the second team is much harder, however. Yellow definitely wants to send Orange to Temple after everything that team has done to them. But, Purple eventually sides with Gray, arguing that Orange should stay at the beach. Then, Chris reveals that had the situation been reversed, i.e., if the Yellow team had been a part of the losing superteam, Orange would not have sent them to Temple. Amazingly, it appears that this "what if" revelation is enough to sway Bryanah and Monroe's position. So it's decided, and Chris reveals to JD that Red and Brown are being sent to Temple that night. At Temple, the Red and Brown teams play Fire-Water-Wood to decide which team will be going back to the huts for another chance to win Endurance: Hawaii. It's a quick game, as Brown rattles off two wins in a row with "Wood," eliminating the Red team from the game. Brown triumphantly returns to the huts, and everyone is excited, especially the Yellow team. Game Play Standings :To be given away by the eliminated team: ''Trust Mission Essentially, it's an obstacle course that will force the contestants to jump over, crawl under, and maneuver through various bamboo-pole barriers in order to reach the finish line before their competitors. Only in this game, every member of each team is tied to one another with rope and the leader must guide their team through the entire course. Production Notes Quotes *'Tom: (about having to be on the same Superteam with Red and Orange) "I thought friendship might count somewhat, but obviously not." *'Bryanah: '"I'm friends with them, but they're gonna have to understand that me and Monroe are here to win." *'Nicole: '(as Vanetta struggles to fit through one of the obstacles) "Come on, Vanetta— you're moving slow, man!" *'Monroe: '"The mood in the camp is pure happiness and feeling joyful, and also nervous and petrified— three teams feel like they're down and out, and the other three are like, 'Hey, we got a good thing going!'" *'Bryanah: '"Since the whole team was connected by rope, all of us were pulling each other along— Monroe was in the back, and he was getting dragged!" *'Vanetta: '"We won, but they just won ahead." *'Tom: '"It was very irritating how Vanetta was holding back the team— without her, we most likely would've won, and that's very frustrating." *'Lindi: '"You guys did your best." *'Vanetta: '"We were trying; we really were— but my butt couldn't fit through that little hole!" *'Demian: '"Vanetta was definitely weighing us down— she just got stuck, and Tom was behind pushing her, and she was just..." (shakes head in disgust) *'Demian: '"One of us three, you're never gonna see ever again." *'Kareem: '"When I think of the Temple of Fate, I get scared and I get intimidated— that's someplace I don't wanna be, but I might end up being there tonight." *'Rachel: '"Right now, none of us have a clue about who's going to Temple, but we think Red's gonna get sent." *'Chris: '"I tried to establish to the other teams, 'If you're going to Temple, just go out with pride; don't go around sucking up and beg them to stay.'" *'Lindi: '"We all agreed to send Red to the Temple of Fate— however, Bryanah and Monroe wanted to send Orange instead of Brown." *'Bryanah: '"I can just picture Nicole stabbing me in the back again... and again..." *'Lindi: '"Chris and I didn't wanna send Orange, because they're really good friends with us." *'Reece: '"I think we should stick with Orange probably..." *'Lindi: '"Stick with Orange, as in, keep them here?" *'Monroe: '"If Nicole won today, would she have sent Yellow and Red?" *'Chris: '"If you were on the team with Red and Brown, Yellow wouldn't have gone— even if Nicole wanted it, I know Demian wouldn't, as well we wouldn't [himself and Lindi]." *'Vanetta: '"Chris would not pick Orange— he'd obviously pick Red and Brown, and Bryanah would pick Red and Orange, because she and Tom have a crush on each other." *'Rachel: '"Why did they send us? They should've sent Orange; we're the least threat to them." *'Monroe: '"Not sending Orange could be a good thing for Yellow, because we've both been going at each other this whole time, so it may be a sign of a peace treaty to not send them." *'Rachel: '"Y'all are stupid to send the weakest teams..." *'Lindi: '"Orange hasn't truly proven much." *'Rachel: '"And we've proven even less." *'Bryanah: '"I'm close to Tom, and I've told him before that two people have to go to Temple; there's nothing you can really do about it— I'm sure Tom and Vanetta will have hard feelings if they end up coming back; I mean, you don't just come back from Temple with a huge smile on your face." *'Kareem: '"This may seem like the worst place to be, because of all this rain and mud, but I like it here, because you get to meet a lot of cool people, and I don't wanna leave so early." *'Vanetta: '"I've learned to be nice to people,even if you have a problem with them, and also to forgive people, because forgiveness is a big thing." *'Rachel: '"If Kareem and I come back from Temple, we'll be upset with Gray and Purple— especially Purple, since they didn't stick up for us." *'JD: '"Tom, I noticed something Yellow in your hair there— you were a little upset Monroe didn't put you on his Superteam." *'Tom: '"I'm still friends with [Monroe], although I might not see him again." *'Kareem: '(as he and Rachel write down an element) '"Do whatever you want." *'Kareem: '"We're going home; I can feel it..." *'Rachel: '"Don't say things like that; have faith." *'JD: '(''immediately after Red evaporates behind the flaming kettle) "Brown team, I know it's a little hard to see your friends go, but think back to the first day, when you guys were actually eliminated— you're the second chance team, can't be stopped; here, you come all the way up to Temple and you get the stay in the game!" Trivia *The first time a superteam mission is played *The first time that a Gray Team won a mission. It's also the only time that a Gray team wins a temple mission. *The only superteam mission where a Gray and Brown team compete (or at least represented) instead of Blue and Green. *The only time a Yellow team was on a winning superteam and the only time a Orange team was on a losing superteam *Last time a yellow team advanced to the final 5. Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Superteam Missions Category:Season 3 episodes